Doctor Who Series 10 Episode 1: Open Your Eyes (Part 1 of 2)
by riddleskittles13
Summary: The Doctor must face some of the most fearsome creatures that he has met before. With these creatures stationed in every main city on Earth, the Doctor must come up with a plan but not alone. Will the Doctor and his new friend, Elizabeth, be able to defeat these fearsome creatures? Who are these creatures, and will the Doctor be forced to open his eyes? (Part 1 of 2)
1. Chapter 1: Something in the TARDIS

It was another day for the Doctor. He was in his TARDIS sitting in the corner of the control room reading _Gone with the Wind._ He seemed to fairly be enjoying it. He had a glowing smile, but then his expression darkened.

He became serious, and his eyes closed, "Who is there?"

Nothing. No sound was heard for what seemed for almost an hour but only a minute or so.

Again, "Who's there? I don't have all day you know."

The Doctor grew frustrated and jumped out of his rocking chair. He raced to the staircase which lead up to the second floor of the TARDIS. He took each step with precautionary measure.

Once he was on top, he said, "Now, you can't hide for long. Nothing can hide from me. If you think you can hide, well, you better hide. Because, if I find you, and I know I will find you. Heck, you know I will find you. Anyway, If I find you, you better be ready. You best be well hidden."

The Doctor had just finished up a few minutes before saying his good-byes to River Song. Also, before he saw River Song, he was tiredly searching for a girl named Clara. He knew that he had known her for quite some time, but he had no idea who she was or how she sounded. So, the Doctor could not handle anymore insolence from anyone.

Once the Doctor walked back down the stairs, he thought to himself, _What if I just imagined it. Must have been. Must have. Just my imagination._

The Doctor, while reading, had heard an odd sound from the other side of the TARDIS. This is why he was cautious. _Nothing would ever fool me again_ , he thought. He knew too well that that was not true.

All of a sudden, the TARDIS started to make its sound and started to beep. The Doctor was confused and could not move. No limb in his body would enable him to move. The TARDIS was going crazy. Smoke was rising up from the engine down below. The left side of the TARDIS completely blew to pieces. The Doctor was left useless, frozen.

He screamed, "LET ME GO, TARDIS! WHAT IN BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

The TARDIS still would not let him go. The entire main frame started to burn with fire. Luckily, the Doctor could still move his hands and arms. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his new sonic screwdriver. He pointed in at the control panel and caused everything in the TARDIS to freeze except for himself. He had frozen the TARDIS in time.

He ran over to the panel and flipped a couple of switches and turned a couple of toggles. The TARDIS started to moan and came back to life. Except, the Doctor had reversed time back to the way the TARDIS was before it started to malfunction. The Doctor sat back down bewildered on why the TARDIS started to malfunction. He stayed there for a few minutes before he stood back up and walked to the main panel.

He again flipped a few switches and turned a few toggles.

While he did, he said angrily, "Whoever is doing this to my TARDIS, you should know I am very over protective about my wife. If you try to hurt her one more time…"

The Doctor was cut off by a loud screeching noise coming from the front door. The Doctor made his way to the front and opened it slightly. A little boy was scratching at the door. He had blue eyes with a red scarf. He had on a yellow winter coat which glistened in the evening frosty air. The Doctor looked around and saw nobody else around except for the boy looking strongly at him. The Doctor did not quite know what to make of it. It looked as if the boy was in the middle of nowhere.

The Doctor was furious that someone would leave their child out and talked to the child, "Where are your parents? Why aren't they with you?"

The little boy looked up at the TARDIS and said, "I am the destroyer of your TARDIS. Hand it over."

The Doctor took a step back and was surprised.

He said, "Come again?"

The little boy said, "You heard me. My people and I will destroy your TARDIS. It is its destiny. Hand it over."

The Doctor became furious, "NEVER! YOU SHALLN'T INSULT MY WIFE! I AM THE DOCTOR! I COULD KILL YOU IN AN INSTANT!"

With that the Doctor zoomed into his TARDIS, and tried to take off, but the TARDIS would not.

The little boy walked into the TARDIS and said very clearly, "And you, Doctor, shall die with the TARDIS too."


	2. Chapter 2: The Boy from Nowhere

It was another day for the Doctor. He was in his TARDIS sitting in the corner of the control room reading _Gone with the Wind._ He seemed to fairly be enjoying it. He had a glowing smile, but then his expression darkened.

He became serious, and his eyes closed, "Who is there?"

Nothing. No sound was heard for what seemed for almost an hour but only a minute or so.

Again, "Who's there? I don't have all day you know."

The Doctor grew frustrated and jumped out of his rocking chair. He raced to the staircase which lead up to the second floor of the TARDIS. He took each step with precautionary measure.

Once he was on top, he said, "Now, you can't hide for long. Nothing can hide from me. If you think you can hide, well, you better hide. Because, if I find you, and I know I will find you. Heck, you know I will find you. Anyway, If I find you, you better be ready. You best be well hidden."

The Doctor had just finished up a few minutes before saying his good-byes to River Song. Also, before he saw River Song, he was tiredly searching for a girl named Clara. He knew that he had known her for quite some time, but he had no idea who she was or how she sounded. So, the Doctor could not handle anymore insolence from anyone.

Once the Doctor walked back down the stairs, he thought to himself, _What if I just imagined it. Must have been. Must have. Just my imagination._

The Doctor, while reading, had heard an odd sound from the other side of the TARDIS. This is why he was cautious. _Nothing would ever fool me again_ , he thought. He knew too well that that was not true.

All of a sudden, the TARDIS started to make its sound and started to beep. The Doctor was confused and could not move. No limb in his body would enable him to move. The TARDIS was going crazy. Smoke was rising up from the engine down below. The left side of the TARDIS completely blew to pieces. The Doctor was left useless, frozen.

He screamed, "LET ME GO, TARDIS! WHAT IN BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

The TARDIS still would not let him go. The entire main frame started to burn with fire. Luckily, the Doctor could still move his hands and arms. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his new sonic screwdriver. He pointed in at the control panel and caused everything in the TARDIS to freeze except for himself. He had frozen the TARDIS in time.

He ran over to the panel and flipped a couple of switches and turned a couple of toggles. The TARDIS started to moan and came back to life. Except, the Doctor had reversed time back to the way the TARDIS was before it started to malfunction. The Doctor sat back down bewildered on why the TARDIS started to malfunction. He stayed there for a few minutes before he stood back up and walked to the main panel.

He again flipped a few switches and turned a few toggles.

While he did, he said angrily, "Whoever is doing this to my TARDIS, you should know I am very over protective about my wife. If you try to hurt her one more time…"

The Doctor was cut off by a loud screeching noise coming from the front door. The Doctor made his way to the front and opened it slightly. A little boy was scratching at the door. He had blue eyes with a red scarf. He had on a yellow winter coat which glistened in the evening frosty air. The Doctor looked around and saw nobody else around except for the boy looking strongly at him. The Doctor did not quite know what to make of it. It looked as if the boy was in the middle of nowhere.

The Doctor was furious that someone would leave their child out and talked to the child, "Where are your parents? Why aren't they with you?"

The little boy looked up at the TARDIS and said, "I am the destroyer of your TARDIS. Hand it over."

The Doctor took a step back and was surprised.

He said, "Come again?"

The little boy said, "You heard me. My people and I will destroy your TARDIS. It is its destiny. Hand it over."

The Doctor became furious, "NEVER! YOU SHALLN'T INSULT MY WIFE! I AM THE DOCTOR! I COULD KILL YOU IN AN INSTANT!"

With that the Doctor zoomed into his TARDIS, and tried to take off, but the TARDIS would not.

The little boy walked into the TARDIS and said very clearly, "And you, Doctor, shall die with the TARDIS too."


End file.
